Our Private War
by Newmoon Writer
Summary: "The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war."
1. Aldrea-Iskillion-Falan

Notes: There'll be both Dak/Aldrea and Esplin/Aldrea pairings. This story isn't meant to be fluffy but I'll try to sneak in a few moments if I can :3c.

CHAPTER 1

 **ALDREA-ISKILLION-FALAN**

I got to my hooves, stretching as I looked around while waking up. Dak was still sleeping against a wall, head tilted down to his chest as he rested. I take a moment to admire once again how well protected he looked like that.

(Dak?) I shift my hooves, looking him over.

Dak breathes in before breathing out slowly, lifting his head. I was starting to feel slightly bad for waking him up. He looked rather worn.

"Yes Aldrea?" He was getting up now, stretching as he does. I silently wait for him to return his attention to me before I scuffed a hoof against the ground.

(I will be leaving now… are you sure you do not want to come?) I asked him hopefully. It wasn't often he wouldn't come on a raid with me. But for some reason he seemed unwilling to do so…

Perhaps because it was an obvious trap…

"Aldrea, I don't say this often but this is an awful idea." He walks past me, turning his head towards a pile of bark and grass left for us. He carefully plucks a smooth piece of bark, looking it over. "It's a trap and we both know it. Why are you going anyway? No yeerk would just leave a supply ship alone in the open without guards, you know it."

I stomped a back hoof, sighing at him. He was protesting me going yesterday when we found out but it sounds like he had given in. (I told you, we need the supplies. Perhaps if we come in smaller numbers we might not be caught. Even if it was a trap, we could trick them.)

"You wouldn't be caught if you didn't go." He was talking through a mouthful of bark, sounding very disapproving. "But I know you're going to just go anyway."

(I'm upset you won't come with me.) My tail lashes against the ground, kicking up rocks and dust as it did.

"Being upset with me won't make me come. Just get back safely." Though it was said casually, something about it made me smile a bit more.

(Don't worry Dak, I'll be back with the supplies to prove you wrong.) I start walking to the cave entrance but Dak sweeps his tail forward, blocking me with it.

"Eat first." He grunted, looking out the door at the collection of arn paths in the distance.

(I need to go Dak, Tek and Zer are waiting.) I start stepping over it but he curls his tail slightly around a leg.

"Eat." He insists, pushing the grass towards me.

(Dak-)

"Eat." With that, he turns away stuffing another piece of bark into his maw, chewing roughly.

(Very well…) I am slightly annoyed that he was bossing me around. But I allowed it… I was hungry anyway.

I step up to the grass he pushed to me before digging my hoof into it. I notice from the corner of my stalk eye that he was looking at me, smiling.

I felt my hearts skip in response, startling me. I guess I couldn't say I was completely annoyed with him. He was simply looking after me after all.

* * *

(Tek, you and Zer stay here.) I motion them with my tail towards a spot with a good view of the trees above. I want to make sure that this mission would be completed without any trouble. Something about the yeerks leaving a parked ship full of supplies out in the open like this stank of a trap.

But we needed these supplies badly. The food and weapons would certainly help us. There was only so much we could collect with the yeerks getting closer to our valley day by day.

They dip their heads to me and trot off to the spot I pointed out. Satisfied that I would have some warning if we were to be attacked I trot myself towards the ship. I was focused on the panel already feeling my hearts pounding with excitement. So very close!

I pause for a moment to look around with my stalks, making sure there wasn't anyone in the trees before stepping up to the panel. The overhang blocked my view of the trees and sky leaving me slightly nervous.

Just as I start to pull wires out of the ship's hatch panel I hear the sound of a dracon beam going off before a bright flash of red lights up the ship's metallic sheen.

"TE-" Zer's voice was cut off as another blast hits them. I had no clue if they survived or not but I wasn't going to find out. If they're being shot from above then what chance would I have if I stepped out into the open.

I hear another shot fire off.

The ground next to me lit up for a moment as the dracon fire hits close. I skittered away with wide eyes, realizing that they weren't in the tree's they were on the ground!

I turn quickly, stalks searching the tree-line.

Where were they?

Where were they?

There!

But the only reason why I had spotted them was because they were already shooting again. The ground lit up again but as the smoke clears I could smell the distinctive scent of burnt flesh. Stiffening I turn my gaze to where the shot hit, falling silent as it takes a moment for my brain to register that most of my tail was missing, a burning stump where it was.

But then… then the pain came.

(AAAAHHHHH!) I leapt forward! Pain seared through my burned tail. I was panicking as I ran towards the tree line. I knew that I needed to get away, I needed to run. Who ever it was, they were a near perfect shot. It was obvious they had done that to disable me.

There was a flash of green at the corner of my vision before I felt something slam into me. I felt the breath knocked out of me as I slammed into a tree.

My vision darkened for a moment as I dizzily realized that I had just been caught. I had foolishly been caught.

My body slid up against the tree as something presses firmly into my body. I hazily noticed that a blade was being pressed against my side. The pressure in my chest was starting to push air out of me prompting me to suck in more breaths.

"So foolish." A voice hisses into my ear. I feel a wave of disgust at the feeling of his breath brushing against my cheek.

"So very foolish indeed!" The pressure on my chest becomes unbearable, snapping me out of my daze as I felt my lungs and ribs practically being crushed.

My back legs thrash as he pins me firmly against the tree behind us. I suck in breaths of air only to find myself taking less and less air as his hand presses against my chest. But despite my terror I glare at him. I defied him with kicks against his stomach that made him flinch or grunt in response.

"I am growing rather tired of you Aldrea. When will you just give into me and become my host? Why continue this game?" He hisses, jaws clenching as he sucks in his stomach to avoid getting kicked again.

(I'd rather die!) I snarl, trying to suck in another breath. My mind was swirling as darkness started to slowly take over my vision. I was running out of time and air. I needed to get away!

"You might just do that!" The blade in my side starts digging in, drawing blood.

(AH!) I could feel the blade slicing in between my ribs, digging deeper into my body. My eyes widen as my air-starved mine frantically searches for an answer to get out of here. To get away from him. But there was no way out. No way of getting away from him.

(...) My body went slack as I slowly accept that I was going to die. This is how it was going to end. Dying against some forsaken tree with the breath being pushed out of me by the same creature that killed my father. This was quite the situation.

I laughed weakly, my eyestalks lolling to the sides as my lids grew heavy. How could I had fallen for such a simple trap? How did I let my guard down for even a moment?

"Oh? Laughing in the face of death? How brave. " The yeerk mocked, eyes narrowing. I flinched as the blade was roughly yanked out of my side, blood now spilling over my fur in thick rivelts. I sucked in a breath before letting it out, my mind growing hazy.

I had not snarky answer for him this time.

Esplin clucked, his tongue snapping against the roof of his mouth while his throat warbles. I heard Dak do that before but I have no idea what it meant.

I was going under now, my eyes closing. I could hear the yeerk's voice but I could barely make out what he was saying.

"What a pitiful creature you are Aldrea. Falling for the trap I set up? I wouldn't have left that ship alone for any reason. I thought you were smarter than that." I felt the pressure on my chest release and I suck in a breath and another and another. My fuzzy brain was slowly waking up again now that oxygen was getting to it.

"I don't really think you're worth killing at this point." He digs his foot into my bladeless tail, the end still sizzling from the dracon beam blast it had endured. I only flinch, knowing that if I start to fight again he would just go back to crushing my lungs slowly. "Look at you? Do you really think you could win? Pitiful fool."

With that he releases me allowing to crumple to the ground, still sucking in air. I turn an eye on him, glaring at him. Hatred burns within my very being.

I hated him, I wanted him dead. But there was something questionable about him letting me live.

Why didn't he just kill me?

"I think I shall keep you to study. It would be rather interesting to have a live andalite subject for once." He was grinning down at me, placing a foot on my lower body. I narrowed my eyes letting out a snort in response. "You're useless without your tail now Aldrea, what else could I use you for? Target practice?"

That would've been kinder. I knew what the yeerks did to their 'test subjects'. There was not a slower death than what he could give me.

"Get up!" He kicks my side, knocking the breath out of me. But I glare up at him in defiance despite me cringing away from the pain.

"I said get up filth." He kicks me again. Blood began to seep around his sharp claws adding to the blood on the ground. I stayed silent, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of telling me what to do.

"Very well then." He bends over then grabs my arm and then grabs the base of my tail. With not-too-surprising strength he tosses me around the back of his neck and pins my hind legs together in front of himself. My head was left to hang down, me still weak.

I kept my gaze to the ground, silently fuming at my current prone form. It was like I was some weak female now, not the warrior I had been these months. This was not a situation fit for me but here I was… being dragged off to the heart of yeerk territory.

As he carries me off I take a moment to reflect on what had happened before my capture. Everything was apparently a trap and yet I still fell for it. But how could a single yeerk pull this off so well? How?

I suspiciously glance over at the controller. He looked at me from the corner of his eye as he walked, sneering a bit. I flare my nostrils while looking away.

I am feeling disgust that he would even be thinking of sparing my life. Weren't yeerks supposed to be ruthless? Were they not supposed to kill those who they could not use?

This was the exact opposite of that. This yeerk was far too odd in my opinion.

I noticed the forest becoming thinner and thinner. I also notice several yeerks leering down at me as they stopped to stare while we headed deeper into yeerk territory. I could feel myself burning under my fur in indignation.

"Sub-Visser 17, I thought you were crazy when you said you were going to catch her!" I hear a thunk behind us. I turn a stalk to stare at the hork bajir-controller coming up behind us.

"I told you I would." I could feel the sub-visser digging his claws into my hide, making me flinch. Something was upsetting him or perhaps making him nervous. But why?

"But not in one piece." The new controller was looking at my tail, face twisting into a smirk. I glared hatefully at him, daring him to say something about it.

"She's still useful." He replies, his claws digging in further, making me flinch.

"Oh? How?" The other controller was frowning slightly.

"Experimentation, this is the first live andalite we've caught. Imagine what we could learn." Sub-Visser 17 was sounding irritated now, mouth corners twitching.

"You better tell the Visser then, I'm sure he would love to hear what you're planning on doing with a live andalite." The controller laughs as he walks off and climbs up the nearest tree to a platform above.

"Fool…" Sub-Visser 17 grumbles, mouth opened slightly to reveal his teeth.

(You better tell the Visser.) I mock, eyes curling into a smirk. I flinch heavily as his claws dug into me again, drawing more blood. I was starting to wonder how many scars I would get after this. He knew I could morph but he didn't know it could heal wounds. There was no way I can heal myself until I can get away. I wouldn't want to risk being infested.

"I would be silent if I was you Aldrea." He glares at me from the corner of his eye mouth corner wrinkling slightly.

(No.) I was going to defy him even in the simplest of ways. He could either knock me out or kill me but he certainly wasn't going to silence me. (You might have caught me but that doesn't mean I will submit my will to filth like you.)

He digs his claws in down to the bottom, his glare turning to a look of anger. He hisses something through his mouth though I found myself unable to understand.

I take a moment to feel satisfaction, feeling like I had won this fight. But that feeling quickly turned to unease as he continues to carry me on through this yeerk facility. I noticed that he was taking me to a large metal building.

(Where are we going?) I asked squirming a bit as he doesn't take out his claws.

"I'm taking you to a holding cell. I can't be having you roaming around." He removes his claws making me flinch again. I felt more blood oozing over my already bloodstained pelt.

(They will come find me.) I taunt him again, knowing that they would probably at least try to rescue me. Dak probably wouldn't even wait to come and try to get me.

"That seer? What was his name? Dapsen?" He snorts in amusement at his poor attempt at humor. "I would like to see him try Aldrea."

(He will and when he does, we'll kill you.) I lift my chin meeting his gaze with my own.

"He won't. I will be making sure of that Aldrea." I shivered slightly, noticing how grim his voice sounded. I also noticed that he was pulling me closer almost as if he was… unwilling to let me go.

I fall silent, wondering what was going through his yeerk's mind. First not infesting me, even for just information simply because I had no tail. Secondly, he was going to experiment on me? But why would he do that? Wasn't he just a soldier, not a scientist?

The doors slides open and we entered the facility, both of us silent. There weren't many controllers roaming around these halls and it was surprisingly silent. I was a bit surprised considering this might've been just a prison or such.

"Here is where you will be staying Aldrea." He kicks a button at a pair of doors and then suddenly pulls me off of his shoulders. He then takes a few steps into the dim, dark room and unceremoniously dumps me on the floor.

The air is knocked out of me, making me huff, as I hit the floor. I managed to collect myself enough to glare at him.

He stares back down at me, mouth turned to a frown. "Try not to injure yourself any further while I am gone. I'd hate to infest you while you're half dead.)

Silently he turns away, closing the door behind himself as he leaves. I felt a shiver of unease run down my spine. Why did he sound so sure he would be infesting me?

I slowly get to my hooves, flinching at my stinging wounds. I take a moment to assess my damage before breathing out slowly. If left long enough they'll heal into scars, which was only slightly comforting. Thanks to the injections they gave us as children, the chances of infection setting in was low.

It still stung quite a bit and I was surprised that I didn't die from blood loss. But at least I was alive. But whether it was good or bad, I didn't know.

I now turned my attention to my new room, making note that there was a toilet made for a hork bajir in one corner and nothing else. Well at least they had the sense to not have their prisoners urinating and defecating on their floors.

How comforting.

I snorted at myself before slowly walking around the room, ignoring the unease at being in an enclosed space. All I could do was pace around, waiting for him to return. Or at least someone to return.

I knew Dak would be coming for me but I didn't know when. It could be awhile before he gathers up enough troops to actually do a raid. There wasn't an option for me to try to run away without being killed. All I could hope was that they wouldn't infest me.

I stopped at a wall, taking a moment to stare at my bladeless tail wondering if this would even stop them. They could easily infest me for information… That would be the end of the free hork-bajir if they obtained it.

I hunch over, realizing that I had doomed everyone. Once they knew…

There was no way they wouldn't infest me first. They needed to know where we were hiding out. They had an enemy captured and I knew they would be using me to their advantage. What they did afterwords with me remains to be seen.

* * *

Minutes turned to two hours as I waited for them to come to get me

The sound of the door opening made my hearts leap for a moment before I snapped my gaze to it. Standing in the doorway was a pair of hork-bajir controllers staring me down with a sneer on their faces.

"Come on andalite." The female points her weapon towards me, motioning with her head for me to follow them out. I glare at them defiantly, unmoving.

The one that spoke to me gives her weapon to her partner. She then walks to me and roughly grabbing me by my stalk just as I start backing up. I flinch away but the pain of my stalk being pulled made me tremble. My tail whips forward. But with half of it missing, it certainly didn't get far.

"We have been ordered to bring you, even if we have to drag you." I did not miss that sadistic glint in the controller's eye as she looked down upon me. I could feel her hand tightening around my stalk, forcing me to close it as the nerves are pinched.

She walks backwards, dragging me along. It only took a couple of steps before I began walking faster, looking to ease the pain. This causes her to release me with a laugh.

"Good andalite." She laughs again before turning around. She grabs her dracon beam from the other controller before walking out. I knew that if I defied them again I would probably have my stalk more than just pulled.

With a heavy, exaggerated sigh, I follow after them. I allow my stump of a tail to drag along the ground as I went, pouting like some child. Though I was pouting on the outside I was terrified internally.

I knew my fate was just minutes away and what it would be was to be seen. All I could hope that it would be a swift death.

We enter a room just a few hallways away. I was greeted with the sight of Sub-Visser 17 standing beside a rather scarred hork-bajir controller, which I assume was the Visser considering the Sub-Visser's stiff posture.

"Ah good, grab her and take her to the pool. Let's get this over with quickly." The scarred controller motions towards the pool. My hearts sank as both of them grab my arms, preparing to drag me over.

I dug in my hooves as I pull back, eyes widening. I lift my tail to fight but the sickening realization that it didn't have a blade to strike them with washes over me.

I was defenseless in a room full of yeerk scum about to be infested. I would lose control of my body… they will know everything!

They will know our base location! They will come for them! Kill them all!

I had to fight!

(NO!) My hooves screech on the floor as I continue to try to stop them from pulling me to the pool. (NO, NO, NO.)

Horror washes over me as they shove me forward, forcing me on my knees. I stare into the murky pool, nostrils flaring as I breathed in the scent of it. Disgustingly mold-like smell.

But where is the yeerk? I couldn't see the telltale signs of a yeerk swimming in there. No it was empty! But why?!

"Sub-Visser, you may have the honors of infesting this filth." I turned a stalk towards Sub-Visser 17, who was walking to me with barely concealed excitement.

I pull my head up, pushing up with my knees in a weak attempt to break away from my captors. But an andalite female was no match for two adult hork-bajir. It was a futile effort that only got me them laughing at me.

One of the hork-bajir controllers moved from me, walking to the Sub-visser's side. The one still holding me plants a foot on my back and forces my upper body down while clutching my head, kneeling down with me.

The sub-visser kneels down by the pool, grinning with anticipation. He turns his head towards the pool while his controller grabs his arms, obviously preparing to subdue his host once he leaves him.

I watch with silent horror as I stared into the eyes of my soon-to-be slaver. He stares into my own, still smirking.

There was a moment of silence before his body goes slack, twitching slightly. It was a few minutes before something comes pushing out of his ear… the yeerk.

With a wet plop, it drops into the water just as the hork-bajir suddenly yanks himself away. I the last thing I saw before my head was thrust under the surface was his horror as our eyes met once last time.

My stomachs rolled as I submerge under the lead-colored water. I suck in a bit of it but close my nostrils. I knew even if I decide to try to drown myself it wouldn't work, the yeerk would be faster than my death.

I stiffen as I felt something oddly soft gently nudging my ear. My legs kick out as it begins pressing itself into my ear. I attempted to shake my head to move it away from me but with the hork-bajir holding me down I couldn't.

All I could do was accept it. Accept it all.

(Nooo, noooo…) I moan in horror as it begins pushing itself along, numbing my ear against the pain. I could only feel a slight tingle as it moves along.

There was a moment of silence before suddenly I felt a spark of energy. A laugh echoes through my mind before I felt my limbs lock up.

( **_Hello Andalite!_** )

A rush of images began to flood my mind. Blindness, the joy of seeing for the first time, the obsession over my people, the joy of getting a hork bajir body, seeing me…

My stomachs rolled as I realized that I was being flooded with the yeerk's memories. The memories of his life but it was fragmented, I knew it was missing parts. Parts that he didn't want me to see.

( _No! No…_ ) I fall silent, realizing that I could no longer speak. I could no longer move. The yeerk had control over me.

I was tempted to fight back-

( _Fighting me is useless Aldrea, you know this._ ) I was in shock for a moment but once again despair washes over me. He was reading my thoughts!

( _You know me now Aldrea and I know you… Well I will when I tap into your memories._ ) He sounds smug… well actually he feels like he was smug too. He was allowing me to feel his emotions just as he was feeling mine.

This creature's name was Esplin 9466… my new slaver.

I would've thrown up if I could.

( _Ah! This is so much better!_ ) I realize that he was pulling my head out of the sulp niar, blinking my eyes open. He turns a stalk one way then the other stalk another way while using my main eyes to look between the controllers around us.

( _Oh ow!_ ) He turned a stalk to look at my sides, still matted with blood. ( _I need to heal. Oh! That stings!_ )

He was the one who did it after all… not like he should be surprised.

( _I'm not._ ) He is annoyed for a moment but that is quickly swept away by his happiness.

( _An andalite body! All mine! All mine!_ ) He gleefully chuckles, getting me to my hooves. I stayed silent, quietly stewing in my own emotions. I knew that even if I fought back there was no chance of being freed. It was a waste of energy.

( _Giving in already?_ ) He was looking to the Visser… Visser Nine.

I am upset by this, realizing that I was remembering his own memories. I didn't want to know this scum… this… creature.

"Sub-Visser 17, I didn't tell you to infest her for your own amusement. I need to know what she knows." The visser was glowering at me… no him. He didn't care much about me personally, only Esplin and my knowledge.

(Yes, yes I'll get right on that.) I was feeling both startled and a bit ill. It was… odd hearing my voice but without me actually talking. It was beyond disgusting… it was beyond bizarre.

I hated it.

( _Ah…_ ) I was feeling Esplin's shock as he starts digging through my memories. The amount of disgust and helplessness was beyond what I could handle. I wanted to die so bad but I couldn't. He wouldn't allow me to.

( _You could heal yourself?! You… this whole time you could've morphed back your tail! You didn't because you thought that would spare you from being infested? Ha! Foolish little andalite girl. So very foolish indeed!_ ) Esplin laughs mockingly at me. I was feeling sick that he has found out. It was awful. There was nothing I could do about it.

But for a moment I could feel his unease. What?

( _Giving up already as well? I thought you would fight me more. This is so very disappointing Aldrea. I'm almost sad._ ) He sneers at me. How cruel!

( _Oh so that's where you've been hiding._ ) He focuses on Visser Nine, smiling slightly with my own eyes as well.

(They are hiding in a valley not too far from here. They were right next to us this whole time.) He laughs my own laugh… but it somehow felt colder, more sadistic.

"Good, now that you've extracted the information we needed you are free to leave the andalite. We will be disposing of her promptly." Visser Nine motions back towards the pool. I could feel panic rising within Esplin. I could feel my body stiffening as well in reaction to it.

( _Why are you so afraid?_ ) I jokingly mocked him, feeling slightly joyful that my hell would end soon.

( _I'm not giving you up! You're mine! Mine, mine, mine!_ ) A wave of obsessiveness washes over me, startling me but not surprising me. He was quite 'the andalite lover' as a rather smart yeerk had told him before.

( **_SILENCE._** ) I cringe within my own mind at his roar. I wasn't expecting it to be so loud!

( _They don't believe me about your morphing Aldrea. They never did… If I morph now I could possibly prove them wrong! Yes, then I'll get to keep you! You'll be mine my dear andalite! Yes you will be! Yes!_ ) He was practically oozing self-satisfaction over my brain.

But what if the Visser decided that he wanted my body instead of Esplin? He did just allow him to infest me. He probably had the power to take me away from him as well.

I had no idea what that would entail for me… my people would certainly be making a mockery of me. Especially if they found out I had the ability to morph. I would be a target for both death and even more abuse.

( ** _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_** ) I could feel his panic rising again for a moment before his feelings were cut off. I realized that he was panicking now. He probably realizes that I was most likely right.

Who wouldn't want a body that could not only morph but also heal itself in the process…?

It was disgustingly odd to think of myself as just a 'body'. But that what I was to them now. A body to be used by them.

"Esplin, why are you hesitating? Leave the andalite now." The Visser was starting to look a bit suspicious now, eyes narrowing at Esplin.

(Sir, I would like to keep her. Not as my host but as something else.) I could feel satisfaction oozing all over me again.

( _You won't get away that easy!_ ) He gloats gleefully. He's already thinking he's won!

"Something else?" The Visser's nostrils flared for a moment, examining me up and down.

(Yes sir, I would like to keep her as a slave. I can think of nothing more degrading, besides being a host, for an andalite to be.) I was feeling rage slowly boiling up inside of me.

A slave?!

( _DISGUSTING._ ) I roar, my anger boiling over rather quickly. Of all things! Of all things.

I knew that was the reaction he wants from me but I couldn't keep quiet. What use would a yeerk have for a slave? Especially an andalite slave? What use would I be to him.

I couldn't help the uncontrolled hatred that floods from me to him. I hadn't wanted him dead more than I did right then and there.

But the yeerk is amused, pleased, and happy. He thought he had won.

"That is self-indulgent Sub-Visser 17, why should I allow this?" The Visser narrows his eyes at us.

(Who wouldn't want to humiliate an andalite? I believe it would be rather amusing for a while to have an andalite serve under a yeerk.) He motions towards my body, tipping his head to the side. The Visser was looking a bit thoughtful as he looks at us.

The silence was making me uncomfortable. What was he thinking? He seriously wasn't...

He was seriously thinking about it?!

( _I win Aldrea, you're mine! Mine forever!_ ) He gleefully laughs, wrapping me up in his own joy. I couldn't help the wave of disgust that came in response. It didn't dampen his joy.

"Both of you, leave. Bring his host with you, we'll be needing it soon." He motions to the two who had silently been waiting near by. Though as Esplin turns a stalk towards them, it was hard to miss the shock over their faces.

Quickly they left.

The Visser shuffles his feet for a moment, lifting his chin.

"I don't normally allow this considering it's incredibly indulgent but you had helped greatly. I could see a promotion in your future Sub-Visser 17. With that I will allow you to keep an andalite slave."

Esplin's joy was almost overwhelming. The emotions that flooded into me was pure joy.

"Anyway, it will be amusing as you had said." He was grinning now.

(Thank you sir.) He bows to him slightly, barely concealing his joy. I knew he would be smiling like an absolute fool if he knew that he wouldn't get in trouble for it.

But my despair deepened even more. I might not be infested like the others but that doesn't mean I would be truely free. No, now I was lower than a host really. Just a slave… a toy to this creature.

( _Now, now Aldrea you're more than just that. You are very special! An andalite slave! You are so very special!_ ) The way he spoke to me made me utterly sick. I certainly wasn't going to be happy to be serving under some yeerk filth.

( _You'll change you're mind Aldrea. I'm sure one day you'll never believe that you didn't like serving me._ ) He was watching the hork-bajir step into the room, dragging his host back in who was fighting them. Though it was weak, almost like he had given up already. My stomachs turn at the sight.

( _You're mine now Aldrea, and you'll forever be mine._ ) Another wave of delight washes over me as he walks us to the pool again.

I knew that there was no getting away. Even as Esplin left my head, my despair didn't wane. Now not only will they attack our base, everyone might be killed as well. There would be no one coming for me…

Not even Dak…

I didn't move from the pool, even as my head was pulled above the surface, now free of Esplin, I didn't rejoice.

I would never be seeing Dak again. A deep ache within my hearts made it hard to even move. I felt like my world was darkening, becoming less at the thought of losing him.

If only I hadn't left on that mission then I would be with him, talking strategies and just simply passing time with him. I wouldn't have had a filthy yeerk inside of me… I wouldn't be a slave.

Dak…

The image of him looking down at me, smiling almost sadly, played through my mind. The ache within my hearts nearly became unbearable. I wanted him with me…

To me not only he is a friend but he was sense of safety, a sense of warmth… a sense of home on this war torn planet. He was everything comforting to me.

Surprise made me shiver as I realize something that I am realizing too late. I had denied it so many times but it was all so clear to me…

I believe I was in love with Dak.

My hearts clench as I felt sadness rush over me, the pain almost becoming unbearable.

I would never be seeing him again.

I noticed movement beside me, waking me up from my daze.

It's the Sub-Visser.

He grabs my arm before pulling me up, a sneer crossing over his face. Within moments I felt rage burn through me.

This was his fault! It was all his fault! He was the reason why I was here in the first place. This utter scum had taken everything away from me.

(DON'T TOUCH ME.) I roared, yanking my arm away from him, ignoring the pain of his claws slicing through my flesh.

"Ah!" He was more amused than shocked as he gazes down at me. "There's that fight! Just as I remembered you being."

(Yeerk scum. YOU UTTER SCUM.) I raise my bladeless tail, eyes burning with hatred as I look at him. I was half-tempted to morph to kill him but that would take too long. He would have me pinned before I even get halfway.

He shakes his head at me, stepping towards me. I look up at him, eyes meeting his own. I wasn't going to be intimidated but this scum!

"That's what I like about you, you like to fight when it's pointless. It'll be enjoyable slowly training you into a perfect slave." He roughly grabs my stalk, yanking. I tip my head back, pain making my headache.

"I will make you submit to me Aldrea. You are mine to rule." He grabs my cheeks in between his clawed fingers, digging them in. "One day I will get my andalite host but for now, you will be my test subject. I want the best way to make my host submit and using you will be perfect practice."

That was the moment when my true hell started.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Dak Hamee

I settle outside on the ledge just outside of Aldrea and I's domicile, looking down at the planet's core quietly. I don't know what time it is since there was no sun and no moon down here. Only the planet's core illuminating our home.

But I could guess that she has been gone for a half a day since the watch had changed shifts twice now.

I'm worrying about Aldrea, wondering why she was so foolish enough to go into such an obvious trap. After all I would think she had more intelligence than that.

But who knew what her plan is. I just needed to trust that she knows what she's doing.

I sigh, rubbing my beak into my hands. I just need to trust her. She's a smart girl, albeit prideful. But she knows what she's doing… at least I only hope she does.

A shadow falls over me and I look to see Jagil leaning over me, a smile spread across his face. I get to my feet, greeting my old friend with a smile of my own.

"Dak sighs too much." Jagil tips his head at me, still smiling.

"I do? I don't think I've quite noticed." I cross my arms over my chest, carefully avoiding sticking myself with my own blades. Now what could Jagil want?

"Dak sighs a lot when andalite is gone." I could feel my hearts leap slightly at his words but I manage to keep my expression neutral. Just how observant was my friend?

"I worry about her, just like I do all my friends." I carefully reply, suspicious about where this was going. I hope he wasn't about to say what I think he might be sayin.

"You sigh a lot. Jagil think you miss andalite." He's grinning now as if he had said something profound. I didn't need him to tell me that. I already knew.

"Jagil is there something you came for or are you just here to tease me?" I settle back on my tail, looking at my friend in the eyes. He seems to consider for a moment before he straightens up, blinking.

So he hadn't just come to tease me.

"Lell come to Jagil, tell Jagil 'Jagil, yeerks busy, very busy'." He pauses for a moment, looking like he was trying to think of something. But he probably was just getting tired of talking. "Jagil say 'watch yeerks Lell, tell Jagil if ships fly'. Lell comes to Jagil again say 'Jagil, ships fly! Lots of ships fly!'"

This captures my interest greatly and at the same time, fills me with dread. Why were they sending so many ships out? There was certainly no way the andalites have come. They said the fleet wouldn't be here for another few months.

No, there's something else going on.

"Jagil, listen to me carefully, go out and keep watching them. If they do anything else, then come back and tell me." I need to make sure, I just need to know. There wasn't much that could make the yeerks send so many ships at once. Something _had_ to have upset them.

My thoughts slowly drift to Aldrea for a moment but I quickly wave them away. No, they wouldn't send a number of ships after just her. There is something bigger going on.

Jagil nods before bounding off, waving to a pair of hork-bajir that are waiting on the bridge across from us. I watch them head up the path and out of sight. But just as they disappear over the lip of the crevice, I begin to hear an odd rumbling just above the thick fog.

I tip my head back, wondering for a moment what it could possibly be. It was like a waterfall or perhaps someone banging on the side of a slightly hollow tree.

But as it got louder and louder, cold horror began to fill me.

There was no mistaking it… those were the sound of a ship engines.

I begin to back away, sucking in a breath as I start running to the higher platforms.

They couldn't have…

They...

"YEERKS!"

That was the only warning we got before they descend upon us, bringing fire with them.

* * *

I gaze around my bedraggled group, sighing quietly as I did. It wasn't hard to see the injuries most of my people had sustained in the attack. There were far more injured and dead than we could reasonably handle.

I haven't had a chance to see who had died and who was injured. I didn't even know if Jagil was alive. This was certainly a situation to be in.

I bury my snout into my hands, sighing heavily.

They came out of nowhere, coming down from the mists. We barely had time to even gather ourselves before they began destroying homes and pathways, cutting off exits, storming across bridges.

They, the yeerks, had come for us.

But that had been two days ago...

I close my eyes for a moment, breathing in the stuffy air of this valley trying to figure out where to go next. There were not many places for us to hide and we didn't have enough to defend ourselves if we were attacked again. No, we would need to hide but where?

"Dak?" I open my eyes, looking up at a female with a small huff of annoyance. I could recognize Nerr from anywhere. She was the only female who towered over the rest of her fellows, including me.

"Yes Nerr?" I get up from my place on the ground, wincing from a wound on my leg. I suck in a breath trying to hide my pain.

"Need bark. Many Hork-Bajir hungry." She was motioning to the rest of the group with a hand, looking at me with concern.

"Then get bark, just stay out of sight as normal." I limp forward, looking around for someone healthy enough to go with her. I knew that we had used up the last of the rations we brought but I hadn't thought of sending a few out to fetch more. I was more afraid of losing more of my people.

"Bring Kett and Hep with you. I'm sure they're healthy enough to climb trees." I glance over at the two young hork-bajir who are leaning down towards each other looking as if they were speaking. But a closer look reveals they were actually dozing.

Nerr dips her head and bounds off to the two. I take a moment to watch her wake the pair and began quietly speaking softly to them, motioning upwards. They look between each other before wearily getting to their feet, stretching as they did.

I follow them with my gaze until they disappear into the mist above. Now all I can do is hope they come back alive and with supplies.

Groaning, I settle down again, rubbing my leg. The wound was already healing but it still hurt. The slash that controller had inflicted upon me was deep in the muscle. I was surprised I managed to get away with such an injury.

I sigh looking around again, wondering what to do next. Aldrea normally would be the one to say but she wasn't here.

In fact I hadn't seen her since she left for that mission. I knew that she was more than likely hiding out, especially after we were attacked but i wished she would return. I needed her…

I close my eyes, frowning at myself.

No I didn't need her, I just wanted her here. I am capable of forming a plan myself. I would feel much better having a second opinion on my decision. Despite her egotistical nature and revenge hungry ways, she was brilliant… and beautiful.

But it was more than just her advice that I want. I want her presence with me as well.

This longing was something I've always felt when she was absent. But now… now it seems stronger than before.

I knew what it was but I also knew that I shouldn't be feeling like this. Aldrea told me that species only paired up and mated with their own, not others. But I myself, a simple hork-bajir in terms of romance, wanted to be paired up with her. I wanted her as my mate, pure and simple.

I knew she wouldn't accept me like that.

I knew she accepts me as a friend but still I long for more from her. Why couldn't I have simply taken a female from my own kind instead of chasing after a female of another?

Things would be so much simpler if this species barrier wasn't there.

I open my eyes again, looking up at the thick mist wondering. Could we really be together if we didn't worry about species?

"DAK, DAK." My attention focuses on the pair I sent out with Nerr earlier. Their faces held a wild, shocked look as they ran towards me.

I was on my feet within moments, wincing at the pain that shot up my leg. My first thought is that Nerr had been either killed or captured. My hearts pound furiously, as I am wondering how many more we were going to lose. At this rate we'll be wiped out before the andalites even get here!

"Dak, Aldrea!" Hep comes to a skidding stop in front of me, panting heavily. She was looking up at me with horror in her eyes as her partner came up beside her, trembling a bit as she rubs her face.

"Yes, what about her?" My hearts sank, I knew that this wasn't going to be good. It was never good.

"Yeerk has her!" Kett cuts in before Hep could answer, looking at me with an agitated expression.

I felt the world rock under me as I stood there, staring silently down at them. At first, I felt nothing. Not shock, not terror, not even sadness.

It was like all of my feelings had been sucked out of me with her words. Whether it was shock or something else, I had never felt so… calm.

"Where?" I breathe out slowly, feeling my limbs starting to tremble ever so slightly. I'm forcing myself to stay calm. I couldn't panic in front of them.

Sickness was rising within myself with each second that passed. My mind was scrambling, trying to figure out why she had been captured. Why? She was always so careful! Why did she-

The attack suddenly made sense. The yeerks had captured Aldrea, infested her and took the information from her.

They took her and infested her, forcing one of their kind into her ear.

They've infested her...

I clutch my hands together, nails digging into my rough flesh, drawing blood. I'm trying to keep calm, trying to stop myself from crumbling.

"Hep show!" Without even waiting for me to confirm I was going to follow her, the young female runs off with her friend by her side. I sucked air through my beak before running after them at a mad dash.

It didn't take me long to catch up to the younger females.

It has finally happened… Aldrea had been captured by those vile parasites.

We broke out of the mist and in a flurry of movement, we scramble up the nearest tree and ran.

Nerr came into view far faster than I had liked her to have. She is crouching down in a group of intertwined branches. I hop across the gap between us before crouching down beside her.

I didn't miss the look of pity she was giving me as she pushes aside the branches to reveal a horrendous sight.

Aldrea had been tied between a pair of poles by the throat, her arms tied against her body. The many wounds that littered her body was horrendous. And her tail…

What had they done to you Aldrea?

I glance around at the ground, my stomachs turning with disgust. Which parasite had done this to her? It was obvious that either she was infested and her yeerk was being punished or she wasn't and…

I couldn't see a single yeerk lurking around her but that didn't mean they weren't around. It felt so much like a trap, like they had set her up like this to bait us. But yet…

Nerr grabs my shoulder gently, pulling me back just as I start to move to climb down.

"Dak." She says quietly, shaking her head at me as she gazes at me with pity. I shrug her hand away, eyes focusing blearily on Aldrea's form.

She just looks… so weak.

So very much unlike herself. She was normally delicate looking but this…. this was just awful.

I could feel myself starting to tremble as I reach out a hand, unable to look away from the horrendous sight. I almost hoped that she had died so that she wouldn't suffer. But she hadn't, I could see her back legs trembling every few moments.

"Aldrea… Why didn't you just liste-" I clamp my mouth close, pulling my hand back. I want to save her so badly. But I couldn't… not with so much at stake.

I'm sorry Aldrea...

"Dak help?" Kett looks over my shoulder, eyes wide. I could feel the tension coming from her as she digs her claws in.

"Dak don't help." I reply softly. I lower my head knowing that if I were to die trying to save her then my people would be left without a leader. I care about her so much but my duties to my people…

Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Dak help!" Hep pushes me slightly, but barely budges me. I knew she was trying to spur me into action, but it didn't work. If I went out there…

"Aldrea!" I jerk my head to the right, eyes narrowing. A hork-bajir controller and a pair of Gedds are walking to her now. I'm glad I didn't just go to save her.

Aldrea's head jerks up and she focuses all four eyes on the controller. I knew she was saying something but it was obvious she was keeping it private. Judging by her bristling stance, she wasn't too happy to see them.

"Now, now Aldrea. Do you really want to spend more time here? Naughty andalites who don't obey their masters get to starve." My claws unconsciously dug into the wood. What filth! What disgusting utter filth!

Aldrea, what did he do to you?

Beside me Nerr shifts uncomfortably, glancing at me a few times as if she was hoping I would say something. But I couldn't speak… I just couldn't. It was like something had my mouth clamped shut.

"Still got some fight in you? Ha!" He motions towards one of the Gedds, snatching up something they were holding. I felt my hearts stop as I recognize that he has a dracon beam. My muscles tensed and I leaned forward, almost ready to jump off the branch.

Nerr holds me back again, shaking her head.

"To think you really are this strong willed… it's a pity." He's turning the dracon beam in his hands, smirking. I couldn't see Aldrea's expression but her posture is stiffening slightly.

My horror deepened as he lifts the dracon beam up, twisting the settings.

(Yeerk scum, if you really think I will give in then you're are very mistaken. I'd rather _die_ than to give in to you.) Her voice practically oozes hatred as she speaks. I notice the controller laughing slightly now, mocking her.

"I believe it's time to try something else then Aldrea." They pull up their weapon, aiming it at her face. My hearts nearly stop as I realize what was about to happen.

No! They were going to kill her! No, no, no, no!

"ALDREA!" I screech, leaping forward without thinking. In the end, I couldn't hold myself back. I couldn't watch her die. I couldn't...

A stalk snaps in my direction, it's gaze filling with surprise and for a moment, just a moment, happiness.

The controller's head whips around to look at me, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Seer!" The controller roars, spinning around with the weapon in hand. Just as I hit the ground, he levels it at me, getting ready to fire.

I puff myself up as I glare at him, raising my wrist blades in preparation to fight.


	3. Esplin 9466

"Aldrea do you really have to keep doing this?" I sigh as I look upon the small female who is hunched with her back to a corner, glowering at me. Her arms wrap around her body, gently cradling her hurt arm as her bladeless tail curls around her front legs.

I carefully look over her body, noting the scars and missing patches of fur with a distant sigh. She looked a lot worse a few days ago though. So there was progress.

The ointments I had been using for her wounds worked wonderfully, especially considering they weren't exactly like they were described in the logs on the andalite ships we got. But at least the scarring will be minimal once she's healed.

A day has only passed after all, so I knew it still needed time.

(Do not touch me, you filthy parasite.) She cringes away from me as I step closer, leaning over her prone form. Ah, she is always so lovely but also annoyingly defiant as well. I was going to enjoy tempering her to my tastes.

I didn't want to completely break her in, make her completely obedient to me. No, I want her to keep that fight but not this much of it. Just enough to make her interesting without being annoying as well. I want her to serve me almost willingly by her own choice. But it was going to be hard…

I know of the hork-bajir seer and her memories of him. She looked upon him with fondness, the same fondness I want her to feel for me. I want her to _adore_ me as her master, her _owner._ I knew the more she wanted to be with me the more willingly she would serve.

But Dak… that seer is getting in my way. I knew for as long as she kept him in her thoughts I wouldn't be able to get what I wanted. I didn't understand why she felt so fond of him but I knew that it was going to stop me from my goal.

If only I could take him as my host. It would make it simpler for her to associate me with affection.

But he more than likely died during our raid of the valley that was decimated by us. The attack _I_ led might I add with some pride.

I should've hunted him down and forced him to become my host. The pleasure of having both the andalite and her hork-bajir pet would be the ultimate victory. I already have a promotion on the horizon after capturing her, why not make it even sweeter?

"Aldrea stop that, you know that hurts you so why do you do it?" I sighed, noticing that she was burying her hoof into the ground, scrapping it dull. I knew from her memories that she did this often as a child and it caused her a great deal of pain after awhile.

Her head snaps up, shock crossing her face. Suddenly her gaze darkens back to that hateful look of her's.

(Don't you _dare_ act like you care. You filth! You _scum!)_ Hatred burns deep within her eyes as she looks up at me with a look of disgust. I didn't get a chance to react as her tail suddenly slams into my gut, sending me stumbling back onto my tail.

I huff as my tail catches me. I give myself a moment to collect myself as anger bubbles inside of me. No, I wasn't going to explode this time. Not yet at least.

Just be patient Esplin, just be patient for a moment longer. _Then_ she will feel the sting of your blade if she defies you again.

"Aldrea, how do you expect me-" I get to my feet, drawing myself to full height as I gaze down at her, corner of my mouth twitching ever so slightly. I'm _barely_ holding in my rage. "-to keep calm if you keep doing this? You know what I could do once my patience runs out. Do you _really_ want that?"

I was trying to appeal to her intelligent side but it would seem her savage side was answering for her.

(Then kill me already yeerk.) She snips, getting to her hooves now as she wraps her arms around herself. (Just get it over with and _kill_ me.)

"No Aldrea, I won't kill you. But I'll make you wish you had died." I reach down and roughly grab her arm. I could feel my nails easily sinking into her flesh. Ah, it's so soft unlike a hork-bajir's.

I could see the pain cross her face as I force her towards me. She stumbles for a moment before getting enough sense to walk with me. She is looking as if she was torn between defying me and following my orders. I almost sneer at the thought.

Perhaps pain might be exactly what I need to control her.

I yank her to another wall and shove her into it, pinning her arms against her sides as I lean down. I made sure to make my presence as intimidating as I could. I breathe heavily into her face, making her flinch ever so slightly away.

But yet that look of defiance never left her gaze.

"You truly are quite the willful one aren't you Aldrea?" I lift a hand, gently placing it on her chest. Slowly I trail my claws down her chest, enjoying the shiver that rushes through prone form. Her breath hitches as she twitches a back leg.

My fingers lightly brush over her twitching abdomen making her squirm even more. I could see one of her stalks following my hand carefully. I was surprised by how sensitive she was to my touch. Pleased by it even.

I came to a stop squeezing the muscled space between her front legs.

Her eyes widened for a moment as she breathes out. I notice her shoving down that look of fear, hiding it away from me.

One of her hearts were right under my hand. With one squeeze I could dig into her flesh and tear it off, revealing her heart just behind her chest bone.

But I wasn't going to, she had far too many scars for my liking already.

"Aldrea, you do know that you're not going to win this little battle of wills right? One way or another, I'm going to make you serve me as your master." I gaze down at her, breathing out slowly. For some reason having her squirming like this under my hands was… exciting. Like I had a moment of control.

She stays silent as she gazes up at me.

"Aldrea, answer me." I press my hand firmly into the spot, threatening to cut it open. She huffs quietly through her nose but adverts her gaze now. I was starting to quickly lose my patience with her.

I grab her cheeks between my fingers of my other hand and force her to look at me in the eyes. Her main eyes narrow before her nostrils flare, revealing the light blue insides. But she still refuses to answer me.

"Fine!" I shove her into the wall with my hand that was on her lower chest, pressing down on her upper chest. For a moment I admire how lovely and soft her fur was under my hand before raising a wrist blade to one of her stalks.

"How about this? Would you rather me do this? Remove bits and pieces of you?" I snarl as I follow her stalk as she twitches it away, trying to keep it out from under my blade. For just a moment fear flashes deep in her eyes.

(Kill me already yeerk.) She squirms under my hand, hooves clicking on the metal floor. I could tell that she was becoming quite anxious.

"No." Satisfying to have her at least answer me. It's too bad that she wouldn't do it without the threat of having a body part removed.

(Scum!) I huff loudly as one of her hooves smash into the soft part of my foot. Her eyes grew wide as she breathes out heavily, trembling.

It would've hurt if she was actually strong enough to actually make it hurt.

"Very, well. It seems this isn't working either." I step back before grabbing one of her stalks. I yank it up feeling it satisfyingly stretch. A sharp a cry of pain screeches into my mind, making me grin ever so slightly.

I release her stalk, laughing quietly as she cringes away from me. Her tail curls around her body while she pulls her stalks as far away from my hands as she possibly could.

Oh how pathetic she looks.

"Now then, will you behave?" I sigh quietly, stepping back while giving her an apathetic look.

(Go die in a hole.) Though it wasn't a strong reply. Actually, it is almost muted. That was a bit better. I think I'm actually making progress.

"Not willing to fight now are we? Giving in?" I'm teasing her lightly, leaning over her shivering form as I step close to her. I crouch near her, bringing myself almost to face level. Stupid mistake on my part.

I felt the wind of her foot before I felt the pain of it connecting between my legs.

White flashes over my eyes for a moment as I feel something snap in my groin. I breathe in deep, trying to control myself as my host felt some kind of burning sensation at where his genital sheathe was. The pain grew from a burning sensation to an inferno of agony.

It is dizzyingly painful and if I hadn't been in control, I'm sure he would've fainted.

I look down at her in surprise, noticing the self satisfied expression of her's as she grinds her hoof in. I bite my tongue making it bleed as I shake. The pain was horrendous!

Just breathe… Just breathe…

As she's drawing her hoof away, there is the odd sight of his genital sheath dripping blood through the small slit. My vision blurs as I examine myself. How could she have…?

She crushed it?

Oh by the sulp niar… why does it hurt so bad? Why does it hurt so bad?

I lean over more while slowly taking in breaths of air, trying to control the scream that is bubbling inside of me. Of all places, it had to be there? Why?

I need to keep in control, I can't let this beat me. The satisfied look she was giving me… She…

I felt like I was going to die…

I decide I'm truly fed up with her.

My pain is turning to anger with each passing moment and I am this time giving into it. I knew I need to punish her.

She possibly just ruined my host body! How dare she!

I stumble a bit, blood still oozing from between my host's legs. I manage to keep balance long enough to hiss at her, "Bad _andalite."_

She barely has a moment to regret what she has done.

I lift a foot before giving her a rough kick in the side in retribution. A cry escapes her as she crumbles into a small ball on the ground, her tail curling over the spot where my foot had connected with her side.

I lift my foot again and slam it back down into her side. I feel a satisfying crack as one of her ribs cracked under the pressure of my foot.

She trembles as her eyes screw shut, each stomp making her scream louder and louder.

After a few minutes, I found myself satisfaction in her punishment. She is now a sobbing, shaking, bloody mess.

I needed a better plan then this. It looks like she was giving in but too slow for my tastes, I need to make her obedient quickly before I break her body first. But how?

I crouch down beside her, examining her prone, trembling form. Blood oozes from a cut I opened up in her side again, her own blood mixing with mine on the floor in a almost brown pool.

I shake my head, still feeling dizzy. I knew I need to take my host to a doctor but I am more focused on making her pay.

How could I possibly make her more obedient?

How?

"Ah!" I spring to my feet, an idea coming to mind. I stumble slightly from the movement, dizziness washing over me. But I don't care.

I could humiliate her! That damnable andalite pride of her's could be broken. I just needed to make her see exactly how far she had fallen.

Yes, but I'll do it how we yeerks do it! In public, on display for everyone to humiliate while they're being punished. Let's see how long she lasts before she starts begging for me to bring her back. Oh she deserves it so very much!

My dear little andalite will learn her lesson! Yes she will!

She will regret ever doing this to my host!

I notice Aldrea gazing wearily at me, slowly sitting up again. Her arms are shaking while she curls up against herself, protecting her body the best she can.

(What are you excited about yeerk?) She examines her side, obviously trying to avoid eye contact. I sneer at her before turning on my heel, tail whipping behind me.

"You'll see." I stalk off to the door, already knowing exactly where I was going to put her. Oh this was going to be _entertaining._

She is going to pay for it all. She will never be defying me _again._

But first… I need to heal my host.


End file.
